Clarity
by Egnaro
Summary: Sometimes people need support or guidance. Midorima is unwilling to accept and take the first step. Kuroko notices, but will he be enough? [Eventual MidoKuro]
1. Chapter 1

This isn't the original pairing I had in mind when I decided I would give a shot at romance but here it is. There aren't many stories with this pairing without involving all the GoM so I decided to give it a go. It's a bit slow because I want to build it.

* * *

Clarity

Chapter One

* * *

School was out for the week, the much anticipated break after exams before returning for a new year, was probably the cause of the park being busier than normal. It was a good recreational area with a lot of grassy open space and benches. There were also a few cheap wooden tables on one end.

He startled the green haired pharmaceutical student when he placed the white plastic bag down beside the shogi bored and sat next to him.

"Kuroko," he said. His heated stared not impressed that his deep thoughts on his prior game had been broken.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko looked around in search of the person who should be across from Midorima. "Akashi-kun isn't here?"

"If you came all this way for Akashi, you just missed him." Midorima looked back at the shogi board determined to replay the game so that he could defeat Akashi next time, not wanting to recall that he's never once defeated the man.

"I bought him a drink," said Kuroko as if the small action was reason enough why Akashi should be there.

"Then drink it yourself." Why was Kuroko still there? It wasn't odd for him to show up during Akashi and his' matches—the two of them usually met up at the park on Wednesdays if the weather permitted it. Kuroko knew and came to watch when he wasn't busy. The only reason Midorima knew Kuroko was through Akashi who had introduced them back in their first year of University when Kuroko intended to meet up with Akashi on their campus; Kuroko attended Komozawa University instead of Tokyo University.

Kuroko ignored the comment and reached into the plastic bag to take out a red bean flavoured drink and placed it on the table next to Midorima's hand. He then took out a sports drink for himself.

A silence passed as Midorima continued to stare at the board in contemplation and Kuroko took out a book.

Midorima should have ignored it. Kuroko was often found with a book in his hand. That or he would blankly stare at people—and he much preferred the former—but the words spilt anyhow. "Another book? Shouldn't you be saving your money for tuition?"

Kuroko looked up from his book and blinked. "I have my employee discount."

Midorima deadpanned expression revealed he wasn't amused at Kuroko's attempt at a joke. They were never funny and it always made him question if he was serious or not. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking."

"I'm sure that working at a daycare doesn't give you book discounts."

"That's my summer job. I work part time at a bookstore the rest of the year."

"Oh." Because what was he supposed to say to that. "At least being in the literature department will do you some good in that respect nanodayo."

"There's nothing wrong with the literature department."

The silence returned between the two. Midorima cleaning up the pieces of the game and putting them in his bag and taking out his notes to rewrite them. He had one more year of regular studies before two years of clinical practice in the university hospital. After that he had to take a national medical licence examination. It was hard to become a doctor and he wouldn't leave just because Kuroko was there.

He drank the red bean drink Kuroko had bought him but he didn't thank him.

An hour passed before Kuroko closed his book and stood. "I should go."

"Bye." Kuroko didn't move and just continued to stare at Midorima. "What?" The blank stare irritated him and made him tense as always. Three years wasn't enough time to adjust. He probably never will never adjust to it.

"You should get help." It wasn't the first time Kuroko spoke such words and they were only said when they were alone—a rarity but more often then he would like. Both their blood and signs weren't compatible. The man would bring nothing but disaster upon him. "Even if you want to become a doctor, there is no shame in visiting one yourself."

"I don't need a doctor."

"A psychiatrist then."

"I don't need a psychiatrist either nanodayo!"

Kuroko stared but left it at that. "Thank you for keeping me company."

Kuroko finally left.

He was an odd one. He was quiet, was terrible at holding a conversation, was forgettable, and when Midorima once asked Akashi how they became friends the reply he got was 'because he's Kuroko'. Whatever that meant, Akashi wasn't going to expand his response.

Looking at the time on his phone he decided it was time for him to return home too. Dinner would be soon. Thankfully, his University was within a respectable travel distance so he could fully dedicate himself to his studies.

Arriving home he could smell the horrible stench of Nattō. This was probably his luck for being around Kuroko.

"Shintarō, you're home in time for dinner," said his mom coming out into the foyer.

"I already ate; it's fine."

Footsteps echoed down the stairwell as his younger sister stomped down in a rush for food. Naturally, she heard their conversation.

"He's lying," she said in a way that reminded him of Kise. He winced at the comparison. "He just doesn't want to eat your delicious Nattō."

"I did eat already." A bit of a stretch but drinking red bean soup could technically be counted as eating so it meant he wasn't lying.

"So you ate alone? So sad?" He could feel his irritation grow. What kind of person did she think he was? "You're always spend so much time alone."

"Sayuri," scolded their mother. "He's studying hard for school. Something you should be doing too."

Sayuri grumbled under her breath about how this turned on her.

"I'll be going up to my room then."

Midorima went upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind him in a poor attempt to mask the scent from downstairs. He sat on his desk chair which was among his cluttered but neat room—filled with items which had been lucky items in the past; many which were reused. He unwrapped his fingers from the worn tape and rewrapped them from the tape roll on his desk. His piano recital was this coming weekend. He couldn't injure his fingers.

He thought back to Kuroko's words. He didn't need help.

Maybe he should tell Akashi. Surely even Kuroko wouldn't stand against Akashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarity

Chapter Two

* * *

Kuroko tried to hide under his blanket. He just wanted to block out all the noise. He poked his head out, up just beneath his nose before stretching the blanket half way down the futon. His clock showed 7:10. Why was he hearing Aomine and Kagami's voices so early in the morning? Aomine especially. He was never up this early unless he had too. Last time he checked, they were on holidays.

Kuroko groaned as he got up. His sleepwear oddly shifted and his hair wild and untameable. He made it to the front door within 10 paces. It really was a small place, but he only rented somewhere to be closer to school. It was also cheap. It was the reason a lot of students lived in the building.

Kuroko stepped outside and looked down the railing to the floor below. Sure enough, Kagami and Aomine wobbled to their doors; their fortune of being neighbours. It was then that he noticed they were still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Add in the time of day and their sloppiness, Kuroko knew exactly what happened.

He couldn't be surprised where Aomine was concerned. It wasn't that he was an alcoholic, but when he turned the drinking age (20) he had gotten into drinking with long nights in group events and drinking games. The results usually weren't good since Aomine was competitive.

It was probably the reason why Kagami was drunk too. The two of them were fiercely competitive. Even before they became neighbours. But living next to each other only aggravated their complex relationship and more things turned into a competition or a fight than should. He felt bad for their other neighbours. He honestly did. He should probably go handle them now.

He walked down the stairs slowly, careful not to trip in his status of half-asleep. It didn't matter because Aomine and Kagami were still fumbling in attempt to find their keys.

"I won."

"You wish. The only one who can beat me is me."

"Then I must be another you." Yes, Kagami was definitely drunk. Otherwise he would _never_ mention being like Aomine—even in an attempt to bash him.

"In your dreams!"

Kuroko often contemplated how to deal with drunks. But these weren't just any drunks. They were his friends. He could offer them some medicine and water but he questioned how much good it would actually do them. He could try to restrain them but they were both larger and stronger than him. If they didn't want to be restrained they could easily overpower him. Kuroko chose the best option available to his well-being and the well-being of everyone else in the area. He punched the back of their heads causing them to fall to the ground. In their state, it knocked them out.

Kuroko sighed. Now just to find their keys and to drag them back in their apartments.

He started with Kagami because Kuroko knew he always kept his keys in the same spot. Opening the door, Kuroko dragged Kagami to his bed. His place was really clean and depersonalized. He did spend a lot of time at work, Kuroko reasoned. Kagami dropped out in his second year. School wasn't his forte. He decided to become a firefighter, though, so he was out a lot. He left the key on the table for Kagami to find later.

Next was Aomine. His place wasn't dirty to say, but it couldn't be called cleaned. His dirty clothes were in a somewhat neat pile; his clean clothes still in his laundry basket. Some magazines were lying about, but Kuroko was certain that Aomine looks at them often so the fact they were out wasn't a surprise. Then there was some wrappers from prepackaged food and takeout. Aomine couldn't cook and while he normally discarded the garbage, it was just as easy to throw it all out in one go. Probably a bad habit he picked up when he moved out of his parent's house. Kuroko placed the key on one of the magazines, hoping Aomine would find it.

No one had explicitly told him, but everyone else was glad for the man who could keep those two in line. They would have moved out by then if it weren't for him.

Kuroko returned to his apartment, locked the door and flopped down on his futon. He was going back to sleep.

.

Midorima played on his grand piano when he was alone in the house. He always preferred when he had no interruptions. He was playing classical—his favourite music genre—partially from choice and because music competitions usually have strict rules on what songs are allowed. His fingers unwrapped in order to play.

He stopped abruptly deciding to stop rehearsing. He placed some music scores in front of him and reached for his pencil. It was the first song he was trying to compose and he started a month ago. It was a slow process for him. It was originally something productive as he took a break from studying for exams, but he came to the conclusion that he should finish it.

He was stuck on a part, though. No matter what he did it sounded harsh and out of touch with what he had composed so far.

Midorima's phone suddenly rang. This was his luck alright. Usually when he practices, he mutes his phone not wanting interruptions. He was ranked 11th today, though. His lucky item must not be good enough.

He flipped open his green phone to look at the caller ID. Just his luck it was Kise. He denied the call and put his phone back down. A moment later it beeped to inform him he's received a message.

_From: Kise_

_Subject: (none)_

_You're so mean, Midorimacchi! Answer the phone._

He hadn't finished reading the short message when Kise called again. How the blond knew he wasn't busy, he didn't want to know.

This time he answered the call. He wouldn't have any peace until he did. "What do you want?"

"_You're so mean Midorimacchi!"_

"Why are you calling?"

"_Ssu~"_ Kise said in a deflated tone._ "What if I just wanted to talk to you?"_

"…I'm hanging up."

"_Wait! Wait! Don't hang up ssu!" _ Midorima stopped himself from hanging up. _"Saturaday, a bunch of us are getting together. There will be food, karaoke and games. It's a party before school starts back up Monday. You'll be coming of course. Invite someone if you want. I'll message you the details."_

"I don't want to—"

Kise ended the call before Midorima could finish saying he didn't want to go.

An hour later he got a message that was probably sent to everyone at once.

He wasn't going.

His phone beeped again. This time it wasn't from Kise. This person wasn't much better.

_From: Takao_

_Subject: Party!_

_What time are you going?_

If Takao was involved it was sure that he would be dragged there.

Because he definitely wouldn't go otherwise.

Not at all.

.

Kuroko looked up at the cherry blossoms as he walked down a secluded path. It was nice weather to take a walk and escape everything.

"Ah!"

He looked over to the figure that fell. A girl, probably in high school, was on the ground and her many shopping bags scattered.

Sayuri liked to think herself different from her brother. Unlike him, who spent the majority of the break alone, she was often out with her friends. Today she had gone shopping with them. She probably bought more then she needed but there were just so many cute clothes. Next thing she knew she had more than she could comfortably carry. One of her friends was kind enough to help carry it until they had to split up. It was the reason why she fell.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see a rather plain young man. Well, if she looked past his plain clothing he had a nice face. Especially those cute round eyes. She blushed at her drifting thought. She finally took notice of the hand he extended out towards her. He hesitantly placed her hand in his and he helped her up to her feet. She was in a daze as he stared picking up her bags.

"Ah—I got it!" She helped the man pick up her bags. There really were too many for one person to carry.

"Do you need help carrying these home?' He looked at some of the store names on the bags wondering how she made it this far.

Sayuri saw stars. This person was amazing. He was so nice. "You would help me? That's great!" She had no problem having a stranger help her. She was tired of shopping, walking, and carrying bags so she just wanted to get home and relax.

As he followed her, walking on her right, she compared this moment to the ones her best friend told her about in those romance stories she read. She wasn't much of a reader, but she would listen to her friend rant on.

She found herself drifting her gaze to his eyes. If she had to choose one thing that she particularly liked the man, aside from his kind nature to help her, would be his cute round eyes. She blushed as those eyes drew her in.

"Yes?"

She squeaked as she was caught. What was she doing? "Nothing." She looked forward the rest of the way.

When they arrived at her house he gave back her bags and patted her on the head in a comforting manner telling her to be careful.

Sayuri walked into the house and dumped her bags on the floor. She didn't bother calling 'I'm home' because she still felt the heat on her head from his gentle hand.

"How much did you buy?"

Her thoughts vanished upon hearing her brother's annoying voice. "None of your business, Shintarō."

"That couldn't have been cheap." There had to be at least 12 bags. Probably more.

"Says the one spending their money on useless items."

"They're lucky items," he retorted.

"Even I don't believe that stuff and I'm a girl. Aren't girls usually the target for that kind of stuff? Ah. I know. You're secretly a girl aren't you, Shintarō," taunted Sayuri.

"I'm not," Shintarō immediately denied.

"And here you are ruining my thoughts of the kind man who helped me."

"You ran into someone you know?"

"Not at all. He still helped me though. And he had really cute eyes."

"You're too loose."

"And you're too uptight. Now help me carry these bags up to my room."

* * *

_This story will probably get a rating change to M in the future but that's still far off._

_There's no Midorima and Kuroko interaction in this chapter but there will be in the next one._

_Also, I'm totally jealous of Akashi and Midorima since they can play instruments. I know one scale for the guitar and if I practice a lot I can play simple songs on the piano…by memorization or imitating sounds. (How come pretty much everyone on my maternal family's side can play at least one instrument and my dad can play an instrument, and both have talent for it yet I'm terrible and awkward with rhythms. Not fair!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Clarity

Chapter Three

* * *

"No. No. No. You can't wear that Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko originally met Kise through Aomine. To be honest, Kuroko can't say that he'd changed much over the years, if at all.

"You should wear my birthday present to you. Have you ever even worn it?"

Kuroko was kicked out of his room while the blond model searched through Kuroko's things. He was sure there would be a mess when he was done as he heard various noises coming from his room. "Ow. Why is your room so small?" Kise probably bumped his head while trying to reach something. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I found it!" Kise came out holding a white and blue horizontally stripped shirt and some sweater like thing. Except it wasn't meant to be zipped, had no hood and the sleeves were only long enough to reach three quarters down his arms. Again, he wasn't a fashion expert. He didn't know the first thing, so it wasn't like he knew what it was called. "You should wear these with your black pants."

"What I'm wearing is fine."

"You're not going to get girls that way, Tetsu."

"I didn't invite you in, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said to his intruder.

"But you let Kise in!"

"He entered without permission when I opened the door."

"You would never let me in otherwise ssu."

"More importantly, you've never done it have you Tetsu?"

Kise gawked that Aomine was talking to _Kuroko_ about this.

"What do you think you're saying to Kurokocchi!"

"Stop acting innocent Kise," said Aomine. "We all know you've done it. Plus, isn't that the reason you're trying to get him dressed up."

Kise sputtered.

Aomine raided Kuroko's fridge for a bottle of water. Kuroko was exasperated. This is why he doesn't let people in. They make a mess and take his things. Aomine looked at Kuroko expectantly when he remained quiet. "Wait. Have you?! You're supposed to tell me these things."

"I haven't," Kuroko rejected before Aomine began to think weird things.

Aomine looked at Kuroko in thought. Kuroko almost missed Aomine's teenage moody and rebellious phase. He would have been more hesitant to inquire this kind of stuff.

_As far as love is concerned, I—_

Kuroko blinked when Aomine waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked in confusion as Aomine looked as if he was waiting for a reply while Kise was behind Aomine and looked a little nervous. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you've ever gone out with anyone." It was only natural that Aomine was curious. The two of them never really talked about things like relationships.

Kise grabbed Aomine's arm and started pulling him to the door. "C'mon Aominecchi! I still have to check up on Kagamicchi."

Aomine struggled in the blond's hold. "What does that have to do with me? I don't want to see that bastard. Hey! Let go!"

Kuroko locked the door to make sure they wouldn't come back in when they were out of his apartment. Kuroko stood at the doorway of his room and saw the mess. His clothes were thrown everywhere, his futon out of place, drawers open and a shelf of books off his bookshelf. His lamp also dangling from the cord in front of his desk.

This is why people weren't allowed in his home.

He spent the next half hour cleaning his room.

.

Midorima changed his attire five times, checked his horoscope 7 times, and checked the location and time 3 times. As expected, Takao picked him up to their destination.

"Eh. There's so many people," said Takao as he looked around the large crowded room. "Expected of Kise."

"I don't want to be here."

Takao pat Midorima's back a little too hard. "You're being a tsundere again, Shin-chan. Or are you upset that you came second in your piano competition."

"I'm not," insisted Midorima with a flat expression. Cancers were listed as second by Oha Asa but Sagittarius was ranked first, so it shouldn't come to a surprise that a Sagittarius defeated him.

"Is that Kimchi?" Takao wondered off in the crowd. Honestly, Takao was more suited to this kind of event then he was. Midorima looked around. There was lots of food, people, and entertainment. This wasn't a normal party was it? There was too much. Well, it was Kise, so the oddity and flashiness of it wasn't so surprising.

While looking around, trying to figure what he should do in such situation alone—why did Takao have to leave him, he spotted someone familiar. Kuroko? Why was he here? Did Akashi invite him? But he hadn't seen Akashi yet. Invited by someone else or did he know the blond model as well. Kise was annoying but Kuroko was weird, so he couldn't be sure.

Then he spotted someone else he was familiar with. That was Momoi Satsuki from the Mathematics department, wasn't it? She was quite literally clinging off of Kuroko. They knew each other too. (Takao better not know Kuroko because it seemed like everyone else he knew suddenly did.)

Then a tall tanned man came and pulled her off of him and dragged her away as she reached for Kuroko to save her.

This was all too weird for him.

.

"Mou, Dai-chan that was mean."

"Tetsu doesn't need you hanging off of him."

Momoi pouted to her childhood friend. Tetsu-kun was a really nice person. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be around him. "But now he's alone."

"Yeah, and now he has the chance to pick up a chick." She punched Aomine though it didn't really hurt. Only a minor sting. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're dense when it comes to the heart. And this is Tetsu-kun not you Ahomine." Momoi crossed her arms.

"I thought you said you've given up on him? Don't tell me you still have that stupid crush."

Momoi used her bag to hit Aomine this time. "It's never been stupid. Tetsu-kun is a good person and he's really nice and considerate." Her nostalgic smile changed into a small frown. "But I did give up on him so stop talking about it."

"If it's in the past it shouldn't be a problem to talk about it." Aomine shrugged as he looked around to see what he should do. He was fully planning on taking advantage of the buffet. When was the last time he had a decent meal? Not to mention he wanted to shake Satsuki off. It was a party. He wanted fun, food, and maybe a bit of alcohol. Satsuki didn't fit into that list and in return would probably ruin them.

"Idiot. Stupid idiot." She left on her own. At least that was one less thing he had to worry about.

.

Kuroko walked outside where Kise left. He was acting off lately. The fact that he preferred to be alone right now than indoors with everyone to an event he hosted proved it.

"What's wrong Kise?"

"Kurokocchi?" Kise turned to see Kuroko. "You should be inside having fun ssu. You even wore the clothes I gave you."

"That's because I spilt my dinner on my other shirt and need to do laundry."

"You could at least pretend you like it. It suits you so well. And the blue stripes make you stand out more." Kise leaned back into the wall and looked up to the dark starry sky. "My contract is done next month. If I renew it, I'll be a model for another three years."

Ah. So this is what it's about. If he renewed his contract it would interfere with becoming a pilot if he got the opportunity after graduating this coming year. Kuroko thought the occupation fit Kise really. He like going places and didn't like being tied down. The thought of being a pilot was probably an eternal freedom to him. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Being a pilot can be held back a bit but once I quit modelling that's it for me." Kise had to choose between two things he loved.

"Things aren't always how you want them to be Kise-kun."

A solemn laughter escaped Kise's lips as he stared down at Kuroko. "You said that to me before, didn't you?" Kise thought back to that time. "What should I choose?"

"Whatever Kise-kun wants to choose."

"You could tell me your thoughts you know." So much for getting a second opinion.

"Kise-kun wouldn't be happy if he only does what I tell him." Kuroko wasn't one to interfere in his friends' lives. Not in that way. Occasionally keep them in line or a mental support when they need it, but he never crossed any boundaries with any of his friends.

"You never choose," Kise whined as he looked back up to the sky, only to look back down when Kurokocchi began to speak again.

"It must be difficult to choose between things you love, but…" Kuroko thought about how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Kise-kun is a very honest person, so I think in the end he'll decide what's best for him."

"Kurokocchi," Kise said in a soft whisper. Yes, this really reminded him too much of last time.

And once again there could only be loss for the model…well soon to be ex-model.

.

"So you did come."

"Yes, my schedule allowed it."

Midorima was surprised that Akashi actually came. He usually didn't partake in social events; however, much like him, Akashi was by the wall watching everyone else.

He didn't really know what to say, so Midorima said the first thing that came to mind.

"Can you make Kuroko stop?"

Akashi suddenly turned an inquiring look to Midorima. "Kuroko?"

"He's been telling me to get mental help, so I'd appreciate it if you could tell him otherwise. I'm fine." Midorima scowled how the blunet would tell him so in a nonchalant manner.

Akashi's eyes sharpened, suddenly putting Midorima on edge. This sharpness was something Midorima hardly saw since high school. To experience that sharp, piercing gaze on yourself was an entire different experience. "Tetsuya said that did he?"

This couldn't be good. Akashi switched to given names. Akashi looked over Midorima's body, searching. Finally, Akashi stared intently into Midorima's eyes. Midorima couldn't handle the intensity and turned away. What was Akashi doing?

"Alright then." Huh? Midorima looked back at Akashi who appeared to be back to normal. _Hopefully it stays that way_. "I'll book you an appointment and send you the details. You should take care of yourself, Midorima."

"Why are you taking his side?" This wasn't going according to plan.

"Because it's Kuroko." Midorima missed the flicker of emotion in Akashi's eyes as he tried to understand the answer. It was always the same answer but it didn't explain anything. "You should be grateful."

"I don't need a psychiatrist."

"I meant you should be grateful to Tetsuya, not me. However, Shintarō, I am doing you a favour so you shouldn't act like a child who doesn't want their needle." And the other Akashi returned once again putting Midorima on edge.

He may be too scared of Akashi at the moment—he wouldn't admit it to anyone—but that didn't mean he was going.

Because he wasn't.

"Was that Akashi-kun?"

"What are you doing there?" Midorima found Kuroko beside him. Perhaps he should give the man a bell.

"Kise-kun invited me." His cute, round eyes as unreadable as normal. His answer wasn't the one he was looking for, but it did confirm that Kuroko knew Kise. "So was that Akashi?"

Midorima scowled. Of course it was Akashi. "Yes it is." He pushed up his glasses. "Don't go putting stupid thoughts in his head, Kuroko."

"I can't make Akashi-kun think anything he doesn't want to, Midorima-kun."

Midorima was about to retort when Takao came over. "Shin-chan made a friend!"

"We're not friends," Midorima and Kuroko said together. The two looked at each other as Takao grinned.

"I was worried when I left you alone. You're not very good with people because you always hide under that mask of yours." Takao put an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "But looks like you're even synchronized. I'm Takao Kazunari. Who are you?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he said in a formal manner.

"So polite too."

"Don't imagine things, Takao." It was times like these that Midorima dreaded ever meeting Takao. Their sisters were friends, though, so he could never escape him. "I only know him through Akashi."

"That doesn't mean you're not friends."

As Takao began to pick on Midorima, Kuroko slipped away.

* * *

_This was me: I know what I want to write…[enter party scene with Midorima] er… how would Midorima act at a party? Hmmmm….contemplate for hours….er…rely on other people? Question mark? Let's try to write it anyhow._

_And I couldn't help but add in "cute, round eyes". Lol. The best part is that thought is canon. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Clarity

Chapter Four

* * *

Midorima bought a hot beverage from the school cafeteria before heading outside. School had been back in session for three weeks now and his work load was already heavy. He sat down on an empty bench. Sometimes it was good to sit down and enjoy a drink without doing anything else. A time to calm down.

He took a sip of his drink as he pulled a squared piece of paper that Akashi had given him last week. It was the name of a clinic. A name, date and time was also written on it.

He shoved it back into his pocket as he took another sip. The written date was still three weeks away but he wasn't going. He remembered Akashi's intimidating stare and wanted to shiver in remembrance—not that he did. No. He already made his decision. He wasn't going.

"Akashi-kun told me you were finally going to get help. That's good."

"When where you there?" Midorima lost count how many times he's had to ask that question. It couldn't be help. Kuroko had a naturally low presence and since it wasn't as if he was looking for Kuroko, especially not on his school grounds, Midorima hadn't seen him coming.

Kuroko frowned. "I was here before you."

Midorima paused. Surely, Kuroko hadn't been there before him. It was an empty bench. But what if he was? Then calling him out on it would make him look ridiculous.

"Don't you have your own school to attend?"

"I've finished my classes for the day."

"So you've come to visit Akashi?"

"Why would you think that?" Midorima felt off put when Kuroko looked up at him with those eyes.

Kuroko was honestly curious as to why Midorima would think he was there to visit Akashi.

Midorima scowled. "Aren't you always here for him nanodayo?" There were so many times that he would be with Akashi and Kuroko would come out of nowhere and take the business student's attention.

Kuroko hummed before awkwardly scratching his cheek with a finger. "Is that what it looks like to you?"

The strange idea that Kuroko may have come to Tokyo University for him crossed Midorima's mind. Somehow he didn't hate the thought.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi Satsuki came running towards Kuroko and tackled him into a hug. His previous thoughts that Kuroko was there for him instantly crushed. He should have expected as much. He shouldn't have thought that in the first place.

"I don't think he can breathe," informed Midorima as Kuroko became paler than usual.

"Eh?" Momoi looked down at Kuroko in a panic. "Tetsu-kun!" She shook him senseless which wasn't helping the ghost-like man at all.

"That's not helping!" Midorima watched on as Momoi attempted to recover Kuroko.

Kuroko was recovering from his dizzy spell as he sat on the bench. Momoi took a seat between the two guys. "But you surprised me, Midorin." Momoi started conversation with the man wearing glasses. "I didn't know Tetsu-kun and you were friends."

Midorima recognized the girl from the Mathematics department and the one who was hugging Kuroko at the party. He could recall talking to her, maybe twice, briefly from coincidence. He mostly just knew her from overhearing other people's gossip. "Midorin? And we're not friends nanodayo."

"Momoi-san gives nicknames to people." Momoi smiled at Kuroko's explanation.

"Are you feeling better now, Tetsu-kun?"

"I'm alright. Shall we go?"

Momoi made an affirmation noise as she stood. Her eyes widened in realization. "Midorin, we should change contact information."

"Why would we do that?" Midorima pushed up his glasses. He needed to get them adjusted. They were becoming a little loose.

"Because a friend of Tetsu-kun's is my friend too." She held her phone out for him to insert in his information.

"I said we're not friends."

Momoi continued to smile at Midorima. He must not express himself very well. Kuroko grew on people after all. What was once a happy thought of Kuroko turned into a bitter memory. Sometimes that wasn't a good thing as much as she was happy about it.

In the end she managed to get his number.

Kuroko and Momoi were leaving the university premise when Kuroko asked, "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Anywhere with Tetsu-kun is fine."

"I'm sorry that this is a week early. I wasn't able to switch my schedule for next week." That face. Kuroko's apology was so pure, straightforward, and even a little remorseful. He looked so cute yet she didn't want to see that face on him all at the same time.

"A birthdate is only a date. I'm just happy that you want to celebrate with me." It was a bit early, but since Kuroko was busy with his studies and working part-time it was harder to spend time with him so she would take what she could get.

"But it is for your birthday, so you should choose."

"In that case…" Momoi made decisions for plans and Kuroko agreed.

"Also, could I get Midorima-kun's number?"

Momoi blinked in surprise at the request. She copied his information into Kuroko's phone. But… "You don't already have it?"

"I never asked."

Momoi shrugged it off. Kuroko tried to keep his contacts minimum as far as his cell went.

Kuroko quickly typed a message to his knew contact.

_To: Midorima_

_From: 0XX-XXX-XXXX_

_Subject: Do your best_

_I hope your treatment goes well._

Kuroko put his phone into his pocket so he could devote his time with the friend he was with.

.

Midorima flipped open his phone to see a Message with "Do your best" as the subject line. The number wasn't registered in his phone and neither did he recognize it. He opened it not certain what to expect. He was confused by the content when he opened it. Treatment? He wasn't undergoing any treatment. Was it a wrong number?

"Um… Midorima-kun?" Midorima looked up when he heard his name. In front of him stood a brunet with her hands together in front of her. He recognized her from a few of his classes. She must be from the same department but he didn't know her name.

"Yes?"

"Here." She thrust a piece of paper with a blush marring her face. He looked down to see numbers.

"What's this?"

"My phone number. You know…So you can call me."

"Why would I need to do that?" The girl froze and ran away.

That was weird.

* * *

_There needs to be more MidoKuro. Seriously. Whenever I want to read some, there's like nothing to read. Seriously. If someone can tell me a fanfiction or doujin that I haven't read about the two I will seriously love them forever and I'll write a one-shot for them about whoever/whatever (as long as I'm familiar with it)._


End file.
